Will You Be My Valentine?
by Wizard01
Summary: Every day the butterflies in her stomach would go crazy for him. His sweet tone that sounded like music to her ears, his cute chuckles that would grow into full out laughter, his fastened speech when he was excited, it drove her crazy. But Now, she can't seem to get enough—or the uninhibited passion he stirs in her. Now Only an unexpected passion will comfort her— A Dareya OS!


**Oops! I got too much late but still A Very Belated Happy Valentine Day! :)**

 **Will You Be My Valentine?**

 **Sometimes Darkness can arouse the senses**

 **She sees him, wants him, needs him…**

She imagined how she would fall in love.

All the time.

The different scenarios flew through her mind, never failing to bring a small and hopeful smile to her face.

They'd meet in cid beauro first time. He was her senior but he never shown it. She'd laugh and admiring his passion for his work always would spark a conversation b/w them.

Yesterday, they were just colleagues —until a fateful accident, deep in the forest and far from civilization, throws them together and plunges them both into darkness. For Shreya it is as unnerving as the night itself, trapped in such close quarters with a man on which she had crush from last two years. He is alpha: bold, rough, and masculine, but with a scent of firewood and spice she finds intoxicating.

Though she always felt an attraction towards him but first time she felt something more different , something more than that. When she got the cut in her back, he got so scared. He watched her head bobble too and he grew concerned. She saw a fear in his eyes for herself which definitely not for a colleague. And was that all her just an imagination ?

Daya gazed at her. He cannot stomach watching her shiver the way she was.

Daya positioned himself next to her. He gently placed his arm around her shoulder and brought her chilled body against his. He wrapped his other arm about her other shoulder and drew her closer against him.

"Shreya you have lost all the color in your face. Can you take your arms and put them under my coat, enclosing them around my back?

She pulled her arms away from her frigid body. Daya took her arms and wrapped them for her around him. He then wrapped the coat he was wearing around her after removing the soaked one he had gave her earlier.

Her teeth were chattering loudly.

"Shreya you feel like a glacier in the north pole." Daya began to rub her back attempting to bring about some heat. He situated his chin on top of her head as he peered out the window.

That arouse her senses towards him more. A temptation, desired, and passionate filled in her veins. When he stroked her hair, her heart stalled for a moment. How did her hair feel against his fingertips? She resisted an urge to touch it herself, strangely curious as to how he experienced her.

Her dream boy was all she could think about, she was obsessed.

All the romance novels she read only fueled her helpless desire for a romance all her own.

Sometimes she would over-think about him.

Would he finally come along, sweep her off her feet, but she'd simply overlook him because she'd spent so long building up a perfect, completely fake human that compared to no normal person?

It frightened her.

She'd never even know that he was perfect for her.

Or Does he love her ? Was the biggest question.

Were her expectations so high that he wouldn't meet all the requirements?

She didn't know. He never confessed or even show his love to anyone including herself. But this time she can feel it. Or may be it just his concern for his colleague just like for any other one . She didn't understand. She was inexperienced in every way the word allowed.

She'd never been in a relationship.

Never been kissed.

Never had a date.

Not even for the dances in elementary school, it also didn't help that she was chubbier and wore atrocious clothes.

The only comfort that she felt was that out of billions and billions of people, at least one person has to find her attractive. And was that he?

She wasn't able to get him out of her head.

"Today is Valentine's Day!" She thought while blushing.

She was sitting on a couch in the guild, fiddling with her fingers. A nervous tick her had. Blushing madly, She just couldn't stop thinking about him...

"Should I? Should I not?" She thought "Today's the Valentine's dance... Should she ask him to come with her? But if he say no then What will she do?"

She stood up and decided to get some fresh air... maybe the winter cold may do her some good! She could hear a few girls giggling, people chatting, talking, enjoying themselves. One of them smiled and waved at her. She smiled back as she exited the Fairy Tail guild.

She walked aimlessly looking at the birds, the sky...

*CRASH*

"OH! I'm so sorry!" She said as she bowed to the person she crashed into.

"You don't need to be so formal ! It's just me" said a familiar voice.

"D-Daya Sir! umm... sorry anyway!"

He smiled at her. That smile just made her heart thump! She blushed a little.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"You know... just hanging around" he shrugged.

She realized it was getting colder.

The wind struck against her exposed skin sending a ghastly chill down to her bones. And making her shiver.

"I-I'ts c-cold!" She said with chattering teeth.

"Is it? I really can't tell..." said Daya

"You're made of fire! You're NEVER cold!" Shreya said sensually.

"I'm not MADE of fire...But still you can take this."

He took off his jacket and handed to her.

"U-ummm...No ! No need of this" She resisted.

"Oh C'mon Shreya! No need to formality. Just take it. Otherwise your health will be down" he almost scolded.

She laughed and warped the jacket around her.

"Hey guild is having a Fairy tail valentine party tonight, do you want to join me?"

I mean, if you don't want to, you don't have to, I won't be offended. But if you do don't feel like I don't want you to come cause I do. I mean, I don't want you to feel like you have to come -"

"So a valentine party? Sounds exciting. Am coming with you."

Shreya felt comforted by the way he was smiling at her. He was so handsome, tall, and strong. His eyes were the darkest shade of chocolate brown she had ever seen. They were stunning to look into. Shreya realized she was staring at them with her mouth slightly open. Unsure of how long she had been gazing into them, she blinked a couple of times to snap herself out of the trance she had been pulled into by them.

She felt herself blush and she recognized he was also aware of it too.

"How did he always manage to do this to me? He would have me blushing just by looking at me and he always did it on purpose." She said to herself.

"Can we go buy some chocolate for everyone!" She asked to distract herself.

"Sure!" He replied.

Entering a store felt quite nice. It was a lot warmer inside a building! Shreya looked around. Shelves upon shelves were covered in chocolate!

"WOAAHHH! SO MUCH CHOCOLATE!" She squealed.

"That stuff looks DELICIOUS!" Daya agreed.

"But... what chocolate do we take?"

She walked up to the chocolate and looked at all of them carefully. Then, she found a very big box that contained scrumptious-looking chocolate heart candies. It had just enough for the whole guild!

"Daya sir! I found awesome candies! Let's buy these ones for everyone!" She chimed.

He grinned at her and nodded. It also seemed as if he was hiding something... but she ignored it.

The box of chocolates was a lot heavier than she expected.

"Daya sir, I'll go back to my apartment, I'll change into a dress or something."

"OK" He said.

She walked back to her home and eventually arrived. Carefully, she opened the huge box of chocolates to sort them out and make little packages for everyone... but she didn't even need to do that! The box was filled to the top with little boxes, each containing four or five chocolate hearts each.

"Great! Less work for me" She thought.

She entered in bathroom and took a quick, nice shower. She wrapped a towel around her and went back into her room to change into a dress. Her dress was long and layered. It was red and looked like a rose. Carefully, she slipped into it. She tied a white scarf around her neck because the open area around her chest made her slightly uncomfortable. she looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled. It was a nice gown. And definitely attract Daya towards her. Closing her eyes she saw his face. Strong square jaw with a slight clef on his chin. Perfectly formed lips she was positive would be very kissable. Sensual large deep brown eyes that hid within them a devilish fun side he never allowed out. Fashionable black hair that she wanted to touch on so many occasions but couldn't. "You are almost perfect," she thought.

She twirled once, and it looked like a rose was blooming!

"WOAH! You look tempting in this dress!" She heard someone say.

She scowled.

"DAYA SIR WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She squealed.

"I was bored... I sorta followed you here. I was eating stuff while you were taking a shower..."

He was blushing.

He looked so cute! His gaze was looking sideways... the way he positioned himself against the wall, one leg slightly bent, his hands in his pockets...

She smiled at him. And blushed hard.

"I have a question... how does your hair stay the way it is?!"

"My hair?" he asked confused.

She went up to him and pocked one of the spikes. To her surprise, there was nothing... no gel or anything.

"Huh. That's cool" She said still trying to figure out the mysteries of spiky hair.

She looked at the time. The Fairy Tail Valentine's Party was going to start in TEN MINUTES!

"DAYA Sir! We have to hurry up! Or we're going to be late!" She urged him.

He snapped at of his gaze and his goofy smile took it's original place. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to run after him. The instant they touched, she felt her heart skip.

She felt herself start to smile.

"It is nice to see the color come back to your cheeks." Daya could not resist teasing her. Just to make sure he deepened her blush, he tight his hold at her hand and his gaze into her eyes, lingering for a moment longer than he should have. As she ascended, standing but inches from him, he stroked his thumb gently over the top of her hand. He saw the curiosity she used to look at him with glowing in her eyes. He moved his eyes to her lips, as she was licking them. She cannot possible be aware what that was doing to her. He gave her a wicked smile. Daya suddenly realized the way Shreya was looking at him and released her hand from his. He should not have flirted with her, it was wrong.

Shreya was dizzy from the rush of heat flushing over her body and the fact he was flirting with her. The way he was staring at her, intended to be more than a tease. She felt herself completely taken in by it. To her, he was still so mysterious, enchanting, and charming. If he chose to kiss her right now, it would be perfect, she was sure of it. How could it not be, this is Daya?

Daya turned from her and motioned towards the door. Shreya felt confused by his sudden change in behavior towards her. 'Did I see something I only wanted to see? Had he not just moments before, been flirting with me?' She followed him towards the guild, quiet in her own thoughts.

They arrived just in time. Everyone looked awesome!

In a matter of minutes (with Daya's help) everyone got a box of chocolate candy hearts.

It was so much fun! Everyone was dancing, singing, eating...

Suddenly, something grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a rather secluded area of the guild house. It took her a moment to realize that... it was Daya!

"Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." He said.

"What is it?" She was excited. She loved surprises.

"I don't want to tell you. What is the surprise? Close your eyes and trust me."

Shreya listened and closed her eyes. She heard the door hinges creek as the door slowly opened. Shreya jumped slightly when he laid his hands on top of her shoulders, as he turned her body toward the doorway. She instinctively placed her hands on top of his.

Daya instructed her to walk forward. She felt him gently guide her inside the room. He moved close against the back of her body, leaning down. She felt him over her right shoulder. As she slowly moved her head in his direction, she suddenly felt her lips on his skin.

Daya stopped moving, he froze. Her lips were soft and full. He wished he had been facing her. He could see himself kissing her. Taking her into his arms and curing her curiosity she had for him.

She opened her eyes and realized she had run her lips into his cheek. The evidence was the slight wet mark on it. She pulled back and glanced up at into his eyes. She felt so foolish.

"Now that is a new shade of pink I haven't yet seen on you." He loved making her blush.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Daya."

Daya smiled widely. He then looked down to her fingers. They were fighting to fidget with one another. He then turned and gazed at her. "Say it again."

Shreya turned and faced him. She slowly said. "Say what again?" She fixed her eyes on his lips wondering what they would feel like on hers.

"Daya," he said as he watched her staring at him. 'God I want to kiss you. Your lips look so soft. Would they taste sweet or salty?' he thought.

"Oh Daya!" she shouted with excitement, grabbing his biceps with her hands.

Daya raised his eyebrows with amazement. "That was a bit louder than I expected but said with lots of enthusiasm, I suppose." He then smiled.

Shreya's gaze had move from his lips to past his shoulder behind him. She took her hands off him and put them up to her mouth. Her eyes were wide with delight.

He took something out of his pocket. It was a heart shaped card!

She blushed a bright shade of pink.

Then the fire dragon slayer said

"Will you be my valentine?"

It probably took so much courage to say that! She had trouble talking to him without even stuttering! Her happiness was so overwhelming, She couldn't even answer. She hoped he knew that she would love to be his valentine just by the look in her eyes. Did he like her... like more than a friend? Or love her? Or did he just want a valentine for the party?

She quietly asked him "your valentine for today? or your valentine... f-forever?"

He smiled. "Forever,silly! I felt a pull towards you ever since you first stepped through the Cid's doors!"

She couldn't believe it! It was her Dream come true.

"I-I" She said gasping for air "Ialwaysreallylikedyou!"

"Sorry, what?" He asked .

"I... I always really liked you!" She whispered looking at her feet.

"Only liked!'' He said with a smirk on his face.

"No. I - I mean I Love You" Her tone was sultry and her words seeped into him down deep. An unexpected tremble ran through him and he flinched.

She felt him embrace her. She hugged him back. He was always so warm!

she instinctively placed her hands on the sides of his waist, tucking her head down. Her heart was racing. She felt his hand move over the back of her neck. Shreya flinched from his touch.

Is he going to kiss her? she cannot feel her lips. She licked them slowly making sure…she did not know what she was sure of in this moment. He was pressing against her and she could not think nor take in a breath.

He thought of only her hands on his sides. The desire for her to slide them up around his neck was causing him to linger over her.

"Shreya lift your head and look at me. Let me see it within your eyes you want it as well and I will produce for you a soft kiss about your sweet lips." He said tenderly.

Shreya lifted her head slightly and gazed at his chest. He was still touching her and she realized she had, his shirt crumpled up into her fists. She quickly released his shirt. She pulled her hands, still clenched into her palms, feeling her nails digging into them, up to the top of her chest. Her stare did not divert from his chest, she looked almost as if she was frightened to look up at him.

After a while she raised her head to him. Her eyes locked with his. Daya moved his gaze down to her neck. He lifted his hand and traced the area with his finger.

Shreya shivered from the sensation of his touch. She had never wanted something so much…his touch.

He looked back into her eyes. He took his other arm and pulled her to him. He starred at her, holding the gaze between them. Their lips were merely an inch away from one another.

Daya whispered to her. "I want to kiss you?"

Shreya did not move, did not respond. She merely looked at him with curiosity and desire. Daya had not waited for her to answer. He gently laid his lips on hers. His kiss was soft and slow. Daya ran his tongue against the line where her lips met. Shreya parted them slightly. Daya pushed a little further and slid his tongue inside her mouth. She tasted sweet, like a mouth full of honey.

She was surprised. She froze not knowing what to do with her mouth and body. Daya placed his hands on her cheeks and tilted her head to one side. He then depend their kiss. Shreya pushed her tongue against his.

Daya smiled with his mouth still to hers and said, "Move with me Shreya, not against me."

Shreya moved as he did. He pulled her body closer against him as he wraps his arms around her.

Her head was spinning. Her heat grew under her dress with a flash of moist warmth washing over her entire body. She ran her fingers through the back of his thick black hair. Daya let out a moan and tilted her back further, allowing him more access to her body. He suspended Shreya in his arms with his body bent over her. She grabbed onto his shoulders tightly.

They broke apart, both of them redder than a ripe tomato. He then smiled in such a cute way, it made her melt a little on the inside.

"Want to go and dance... my valentine?"

She giggled and nodded.

"I'd love to."

 **~The End ~**

 **A/N ~ I hope this was upto your mark. Please Do Review.**


End file.
